Snow Storm
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: What happens when Alejandro and Heather are stuck in a cabin with a snow storm, what are they going to do?


Hello fans of the Total Drama Series… it's HoneyGoddess57, alright you guys must've not remember me because I have done three stories for the Total Drama Series named "By the Way", "Umbrella" and "Raspberries" but they were created/finished in 2008. Anyways I am back with a new story named "Snow Storm" and this time the story will be rated **M** because there will be sex and some tiny bits of swearings in there, so I recommend people who are under the age of sixteen to not read this. This will be all for right now…

Oh yeah and I do not own the "Total Drama Series", Jennifer Pertches and Tom McGillis does.

* * *

Two young people were in a cabin preparing to leave in New York City where they will get married, now aged of twenty-two the young couple has recently bought a house in France so that they won't hurt anyone else than they have done to the others that were in the shows that they were in, this memory only brought them tears but whipped them away as they snuggled against each other and they drifted off to sleep as they forgot to pack the rest for New York.

12:00am were the time they got awoken when snow were hitting against their cabin, the bride-to-be just had to shriek and burry in her future-husband's shirt while he simply stroked her hair with a shaky hand while he thought they were going to die, moments later the snow has become violent where they started running in their bedroom and the young girl has said, "Alejandro, I am terrified. What if the cabin will really go down?"

"Quiet Heather, you should not worry about this right now" said Alejandro as he caressed her with his strong arms, he really was terrified himself but for Heather he would calm down and think about something else than the snow storm that was still picking up through the night. He stared down at her as he slowly walked in the hallway to get some alcohol to make them relax from the snow storm. Moments later has passed and Heather drank her seventh glass of Margarita while Alejandro downed his tenth glass of rhum as they suddenly threw their glasses on a corner of the bedroom as they heard a crash from the two glasses and that was when the fun part has begun…

Heather wrapped her legs around Alejandro's hips as she kissed his neck while Alejandro has slowly put his hand under her shirt as he squeezed her breast making her moan, she then has stopped for a second and took off her shirt as she threw it on the lamp but thankfully the lamp wasn't on while Alejandro has asked Heather if he could take off her bra as she agreed he quickly ripped off the bra from Heather and tossed on the floor and she was un-buttoned his jeans as she took off his jeans she noticed he had a green boxer that was a bit too tight for him and she has done a pout, "How am I going to take this off?"

Alejandro drunkenly has held her hands and placed them under his boxers on each side of his thighs and slowly he grabbed violently her wrist and pulled them very slowly making while she slowly tried to see that magical thing that he has on him. She was deeply in her thoughts thinking of what his penis looked like as her blurry vision of it was showing in her thoughts, she has giggled making Alejandro look up to stare at her who was going to bombed her with questions of why she was giggling but she has put a finger on his lips making him shut-up while she tear his boxers off and revealed the most beautiful penis she has ever seen, sure it was the first one she has ever seen but she didn't care Alejandro's was just perfect. Alejandro with a smirk has ripped off her tight jeans as it revealed a G-string but this made Alejandro happy as he gently took it off and with that he placed her next to him as he started to suck on the end of her breasts making Heather moan with pleasure and slowly she has cupped his magical thing that was stuck into him between the two legs and kissed him lightly while he smiled and made Heather go onto him with pleasure and slowly they started to sway gently and moments later they were swaying harder causing both to moan as Heather suddenly was shouting 'Go Faster, I enjoy this too much!' while he agreed and did it faster and with that they went under the covers…

The next day has passed where there was still a snow storm but was less violent; Heather who held a smile on her face was kissing Alejandro's abs, "Want to fuck me in the shower Alejandro?"

"Hell yes I would!" shouted Alejandro as he scooped her up in his arms and dashed in the shower to have more sex, they were quite enjoying it, they were slamming themselves on a shower wall while the other they kept changing the temperature of the water while it made them gasp with pleasure.

When they were done they realized that it was fun to have snow storms and having sex after they have drank glasses of alcohol, they will never forget this night in bed nor the morning in the shower. They were kept falling down on the floor as they each grabbed a pill because their head suddenly started to hurt but they laughed anyways, making them have a sweet memory here and that this cabin will never forgotten which a month later Heather has announced to Alejandro that she was pregnant and four months later they were married while five months has passed and Heather has given birth to twins named Julian and Laurie…

* * *

Sorry for the short story but I suck at "Sex" stories so you could see that it was a quick one, actually I am not a fan of the Total Drama Series but I quite enjoy watching it, but I am sure that am I HUGE fan of Alejandro x Heather (next to Duncan and Courtney), so… hope you enjoyed reading it and if some stories like that was already made or that I stole someone else's story/idea is that I apologize and that it won't happen again but it's just been a very long time that I haven't read Total Drama Series (not ever since there is Duncan x Gwen stories on here *Shivers*) but I will gladly to read any Total Drama Series stories that won't contain the couple I just mentioned (Duncan x Gwen, I just despite them together).

I appreciated that you read it, read and review but no flaming's, thank you.


End file.
